True to life
by Ma'am M
Summary: Ils passent leur temps à s'observer comme à travers un miroir. Ils imaginent, envient, jalousent la vie de l'autre. Mais si cette vie rêvée était tout autre chose ? UA
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici le premier chapitre de mon histoire _true to life_.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc, etc... on le sait tous.

* * *

**True to life - Chapitre 1**

« Putain ! »

Un gémissement désespéré s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il contemplait l'énorme tâche de café qui s'étalait sur son pull de marque.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait dans le fait de vivre dans cet appartement, c'était l'interphone. A chaque sonnerie – à chaque foutue sonnerie – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter, de lâcher ce qu'il avait en main ou de se prendre les pieds dans un tapis quelconque… bref, d'être ridicule. Et les rares personnes qui faisaient partie de son entourage avaient grandement conscience d'à quel point Sasuke n'aimait pas être ridicule. Chacune de ces sonneries était vécue comme une violente intrusion dans sa sphère privée, et Dieu seul savait à quel point cette sphère pouvait être étendue.

Une deuxième salve stridente provenant de l'entrée interrompit le moment d'indécision auquel le jeune homme s'était abandonné.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive. » Maugréa-t-il, tentant de faire disparaitre les dégâts avec sa manche. Il abandonna finalement et se débarrassa du vêtement souillé en le jetant derrière un canapé… Pour les apparences.

Arrivé face à l'« ennemi », il dépassa son appréhension et décrocha le combiné.

« Oui ? »

Une voix inconnue lui répondit. Quelque chose à propos d'un colis. Il laissa entrer l'homme, attendit porte ouverte que ce dernier arrive à son étage, signa le reçu et le renvoya sans plus de fioritures.

Enfin seul.

De retour dans le salon, il examina la boîte et décréta très rapidement qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard. Ça concernait le boulot et là, il avait besoin d'une pause, une vraie.

Appuyé contre la rambarde, Sasuke fermait les yeux, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil du début de l'automne, des odeurs et des sons caractéristiques de cette période de l'année. Sa rêverie fut soudain interrompue par un éclat de rire sonore. Là, face à lui, dans un immeuble identique au sien, sur le même balcon minuscule : une tignasse blonde ébouriffée, un sourire solaire. Le jeune homme était accroché à son téléphone portable et discutait vivement, s'agitant dans tous les sens. Sasuke le détailla rapidement : à voir son allure débraillée et ses cheveux en bataille, le blond venait certainement juste de se lever. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et eu un claquement de langue agacé en constatant qu'il était près de 15h30. Vraiment, ce type l'irritait. C'était comme ça tous les jours, à croire qu'il n'avait jamais rien à faire de sa vie… _Naruto_… C'était son nom. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir été en classe avec lui, au collège, et déjà à cette époque, c'était la paix armée. Déjà à cette époque, le blond l'agaçait par la trop grande sensation de liberté qui émanait de lui ; il n'avait aucun respect des règles mais tout le monde semblait lui passer son attitude grâce à son charisme et sa bonne humeur. Et visiblement, rien n'avait changé. Ils ne s'étaient plus revus ensuite mais quelques mois auparavant, Sasuke avait eu la surprise de le voir réapparaitre dans sa vie, et qui plus est, sur le balcon d'en face, et depuis, son existence était ponctuée, presque quotidiennement, de cris, de rires et d'agressions sonores provenant de l'appartement en vis à vis.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et soupira avant de se retrancher à l'intérieur, grommelant des choses peu agréables à l'adresse du blond. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ces gens. Vivre en décalé, ça n'avait aucun sens. Le monde était fait pour qu'on dorme la nuit et qu'on se lève le matin pour aller travailler. Point barre. Du moins, c'est comme ça que lui fonctionnait, et c'était certainement la meilleure manière de faire. La vérité ? Sasuke ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde mais il était jaloux. Envieux de cette liberté, de cette souplesse qu'il n'avait pas, et qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais. Voilà pourquoi il le détestait… entre autres. Ce mec avait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas : des amis, des tas d'amis, des tonnes d'amis, voire même des montagnes d'amis. Il avait cet étrange pouvoir d'attraction sur les gens, et c'était bien ça qui était à l'origine de la plus grande rancœur du brun à son égard. Oui, parce que lui aussi s'était senti attiré. Quand il l'avait vu emménager en face, il avait d'abord été surpris, puis, malgré lui, il s'était approché, il avait traversé la rue et n'avait pas pu retenir le « bonjour » qui était monté dans sa gorge. Il avait même prononcé son nom. Le « r » avait roulé sur sa langue de manière agréable, sa voix était un peu enrouée car il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler aux gens à voix haute et ce qui était sorti était juste un son étouffé et mal à l'aise. Et malgré cet effort, le blond ne l'avait pas reconnu. Accroupi au milieu des cartons déposés sur le trottoir, il s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils, cherchant où il avait bien pu voir ce visage auparavant. Puis soudain il avait percuté. Mais c'était trop tard, Sasuke était déjà retourné à l'abri de l'autre côté de la rue et depuis, le brun l'évitait soigneusement, sa fierté étant quelque peu abîmée.

Son regard passa de la paire de chaussons qu'il avait aux pieds à la pendule design sur le mur. 02h30. Il travaillait tôt le lendemain et la fête battait son plein dans l'appartement d'en face. Il était censé aller dormir mais cette musique lancinante lui parvenait aux oreilles. Un grognement lui échappa lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ses doigts de battre la mesure et finalement, cédant à la tentation, il écarta discrètement le rideau pour jeter un œil. Le blond était là, sur le balcon, une bière à la main et entouré de deux jeunes femmes qui riaient aux éclats à chacune de ses paroles.

Nouveau soupir agacé. Comment ses voisins pouvaient-ils supporter ça ? Sasuke ne les avait jamais aperçus, d'ailleurs. Jamais de plainte, jamais de flics...

***

_La vie est cruelle._

C'était la réflexion que se faisait Naruto presque tous les jours lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux.

« Super cruelle, même… » Gémit le blond en réalisant dans quel état était la pièce. Il se débattit quelques secondes avec le corps d'une fille avachie contre lui et parvint finalement à s'extraire du canapé. Il s'étira, faisant craquer ses pauvres vertèbres déjà bien malmenées par une courte nuit sur un fauteuil à moitié mort, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux, examinant l'ampleur des dégâts. Au moins, cette fois, personne ne semblait avoir vomi…

C'est donc empli de satisfaction que le jeune homme jeta un œil à sa montre : 9h30. Parfait.

Il slaloma entre les cadavres de bouteilles et les corps endormis des invités et, contre toute attente, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du minuscule appartement, l'ouvrit le plus discrètement possible et la referma derrière lui sans aucun bruit.

Un bref soupir de soulagement lui échappa : son appartement ressemblait vraiment à une zone sinistrée ce matin et il était heureux de laisser ça derrière lui au moins pour quelques heures… Lentement, il sortit une clé de sa poche et se dirigea vers une autre porte située à quelques mètres. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il se décida à ouvrir la porte de l'autre appartement – de son deuxième appartement, en réalité.

Quand le jeune homme avait emménagé dans cet immeuble, il avait décidé de louer l'étage entier, histoire d'être tranquille. C'était une nécessité et il avait l'argent pour. Il avait travaillé dur, bénéficié de quelques coups de pouce du destin, économisé pendant des années et disposait maintenant d'une situation relativement convenable. Ce deuxième appartement était totalement différent du premier : pas beaucoup plus grand mais propre et à peu près rangé, meublé confortablement et avec goût. Un vague sourire apparu sur le visage de Naruto : _home sweet home…_

Il s'empara d'une télécommande posée négligemment sur le canapé et lança la musique. Puis, se débarrassant de ses vêtements en rythme avec la chanson, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, non sans avoir au préalable lancé une cafetière. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit brusquement en sous-vêtements, imitant la guitare et braillant des paroles incompréhensibles en même temps qu'il crachait du dentifrice.

Et voilà. Au travail. Le jeune homme était maintenant assis face à l'écran de son ordinateur, en peignoir, entouré de différents appareils plus high-tech les uns que les autres, et surtout avec son précieux café entre les mains. Il l'aimait fort, amer, corsé. L'heure du café était probablement le meilleur moment de la journée. Naruto était graphiste indépendant. En dehors des rares réunions avec les entreprises, les supermarchés ou les agences avec qui il était partenaire, l'essentiel de son travail se passait sur ordinateur. Et le travail sur ordinateur était indissociable d'une bonne tasse de café noir. Il était actuellement sur un projet de logo pour une agence de voyage et avait déjà quelques propositions en réserve. Honnêtement, c'était bien un des projets les plus chiants qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent… Et à peine eut-il pris en main le stylet de sa tablette graphique qu'il laissa son esprit et sa main dériver vers des courbes plus attirantes.

Soudain, le bruit caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un E-mail retentit. Naruto abandonna le dessin en cours et cliqua sur l'icône correspondante. Un sifflement satisfait lui échappa alors qu'il examinait l'éventail stylisé qui ornait l'entête de la page. Ça, ça avait l'air professionnel. Et professionnel voulait dire boulot intéressant en perspective… Effectivement, la proposition était plutôt alléchante : donner une nouvelle image à cette société – une maison d'édition –, un nouveau symbole à la place de cet éventail qui l'avait impressionné. A vrai dire, il était plutôt flatté. Et le tout était accompagné d'une proposition de salaire non négligeable. Il s'empressa de répondre de manière positive sans même lire les conditions ou le cahier des charges et se remit au travail plus motivé que jamais. Environ une heure plus tard, il reçu un deuxième E-mail qui lui donnait une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous pour finaliser l'accord. Il griffonna le tout sur un post-it et se replongea dans le travail jusqu'à 14h30.

Naruto se frotta les yeux énergiquement. Il était temps de retourner dans l'autre appartement. Dans son autre vie. Après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien verrouillée, il glissa la clé dans la poche arrière de son jean et se dirigea vers l'autre porte.

L'odeur rance le prit directement aux tripes et il se précipita vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Les invités qui étaient encore là commençaient tout juste à se réveiller et il fit comme s'il en était de même pour lui, leur servit du café dégueulasse et poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement lorsque le dernier passa la porte. Maintenant il allait falloir ranger…

Naruto y passa deux heures en tout et sans trainer, et pour un résultat qui n'était pas terrible. Pour la millième fois, il se jura que ce soir, non, il n'y aurait ni soirée, ni invités. Mais il savait déjà qu'il craquerait sans doute et passerait quelques coups de fil, que quelques personnes répondraient à l'invitation, que ces quelques personnes viendraient avec leurs quelques amis et que la situation lui échapperait une fois de plus. En vérité, il ne connaissait pas les trois quart des gens qui débarquaient chez lui. Il savait parfaitement que ces personnes n'étaient pas de vrais amis, ceux-là, il les avait lâchement abandonnés plus tôt dans sa vie. Les gens présents à ses soirées ne venaient pas pour lui mais pour l'alcool et la drogue qu'on pouvait y trouver. Mais au moins avec eux, il pouvait être qui il voulait sans aucun scrupule : un mec marrant, aux blagues un peu lourdes. Pas besoin d'être sérieux et peu importait ce qu'ils pensaient, ils l'oublieraient quelques heures plus tard. Mais personne ne l'invitait jamais, lui. Triste constat. En fait, il n'était personne et n'avait personne. A une époque ou il s'était senti mal, le jeune homme avait tout plaqué et se retrouver seul ne l'avait pas dérangé, bien au contraire, et il avait fait en sorte de garder les autres à bonne distance. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Il se plongeait dans le travail et dans la fête pour ne pas se retrouver seul, pour ne pas avoir à penser… Un sale cercle vicieux.

Sentant qu'il manquait d'air, Naruto sortit sur le balcon. Le temps était maussade, comme son humeur. Il se força à penser à l'offre qu'il avait reçue aujourd'hui et au rendez-vous fixé au lundi suivant, mais ne retrouva malheureusement pas le sourire.

En contrebas, il aperçut Sasuke qui mettait sa voiture au garage. Le jeune homme se dit que ce dernier devait certainement rentrer de sa journée de travail. Quel travail pouvait-il bien faire d'ailleurs ? Et comment c'était chez lui ? Sûrement très classe. Sasuke avait toujours été classe et Naruto avait toujours été un peu jaloux de lui et de son élégance innée. Tous les jours, il pouvait entrevoir sa silhouette, dans l'appartement d'en face. Tous les jours, il se posait les mêmes questions à propos de la supposée vie de Sasuke Uchiha. Un boulot carré et prestigieux, une petite amie canon et intelligente, mais certainement pas trop envahissante… Voilà ce qu'il imaginait. Déjà au collège, il était fasciné par cette personnalité qu'il pensait incroyable, mais ils n'avaient jamais été proches, ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait à portée de main, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui parler. Malheureusement, le brun semblait l'éviter soigneusement.

Sasuke apparut brusquement face à lui, adossé à l'embrassure de la porte fenêtre, il avait l'air passablement agacé et tirait comme un damné sur la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer. Les yeux noirs accrochèrent soudain ceux de Naruto et ce dernier, pris au dépourvu par ce contact inattendu, tenta une sorte de signe amical maladroit. Grossière erreur. Le regard du brun devint presque haineux et il s'empressa de rentrer en claquant la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/bonsoir ! Voilà le chapitre 2

* * *

**True to life - Chapitre 2**

Sasuke claqua littéralement la porte fenêtre. Il était d'une humeur massacrante ce soir et ne parvenait même pas à qualifier ce qui lui était tombé dessus au boulot aujourd'hui.

Une malédiction, voilà ce que c'était.

Le jeune homme travaillait dans la maison d'édition que sont défunt père avait créée de toutes pièces. Mais cette boîte n'avait plus d'Uchiha que l'éventail qui ornait les circulaires administratives et autres E-mails. Au décès de son père, Sasuke n'était qu'un simple étudiant fraichement diplômé qui faisait ses premiers pas dans l'entreprise. A l'époque à la tête du groupe, son paternel avait décidé que Sasuke n'aurait pas de passe-droit, qu'il commencerait là ou n'importe quel candidat de son niveau aurait commencé, et ça, le jeune homme pouvait tout à fait le concevoir, bien que la plupart des autres employés voient d'un mauvais œil sa présence dans la boîte. Mais voilà, peu après, le grand patron était mort, une mort aussi soudaine que brutale, et le nouveau conseil d'administration, trop content de se débarrasser de cet homme qui les gênait par sa vision trop différente de la leur, avait décidé que Sasuke tomberait avec lui. Il était bien entendu exclu de le licencier car il fallait garder un œil sur lui pour prévenir d'éventuels problèmes et ainsi, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé cantonné, depuis plusieurs années maintenant, à un poste bien en-deçà de ses réelles aptitudes, dans un bureau ridiculement petit, parqué comme un poulet. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas si misérable : il avait une situation et un salaire fixe, mais il n'y avait aucun espoir d'évolution et il ne se sentait pas le courage de démissionner, d'abandonner le peu qu'il restait de sa famille. Le pire – ce qui le mettait hors de lui – c'était que les nouveaux dirigeants passaient leur temps à l'observer, à épier ses moindres réactions alors qu'ils bouleversaient du tout au tout la politique de son père. Et aujourd'hui avait été le coup de grâce. Sasuke avait reçu un mémo le conviant à une réunion dans l'après-midi. Il s'y était donc rendu et une fois installé, l'un des hommes lui avait tendu un dossier avec un sourire narquois.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » avait-il demandé après avoir parcouru le document.

Il savait que ça arriverait, qu'ils voudraient, un jour ou l'autre, faire disparaitre jusqu'à la dernière trace de son père : changer le logo de la boîte, virer l'éventail, l'éventail de sa famille, son éventail, et c'était sa prochaine mission, à lui, Sasuke Uchiha. Quelle blague ! A cet instant précis, Il avait parfaitement pu imaginer à quel point les hommes en face de lui devaient jubiler, comme ils guettaient la moindre de ses réactions, impatients que le brun explose afin de l'enfoncer encore davantage. Tout ça, Sasuke en était parfaitement conscient. Lui aussi avait appris à les observer et il avait décelé sans mal les signes d'impatience, les commissures des lèvres qui s'étiraient nerveusement et même l'homme qui se retenait de sautiller sur son fauteuil, à la limite de la jouissance. Pour tout cela, il avait pris la décision de ne pas leur donner satisfaction et sans un mot, sans une once de colère visible, il s'était replongé dans le dossier. Malheureusement, lorsque son regard était tombé sur le nom du graphiste avec qui il était supposé travailler, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'empêcher de bondir, noyant sa stratégie par la même occasion. Naruto Uzumaki. Il allait devoir travailler avec Naruto Uzumaki… Revenant brutalement à la réalité, il avait laissé courir son regard sur l'assemblée qui ne cachait désormais plus sa joie de l'avoir vu perdre son flegme habituel. Bien, il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon :

« Serait-il… serait-il possible de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je connais quelques graphistes qui seraient les personnes idéales pour…

- Et bien, nous avons déjà pris rendez-vous avec ce monsieur Uzumaki et il semblerait qu'il ait accepté notre offre cet après midi. D'après mes sources, c'est quelqu'un de très compétent. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

De retour dans son bureau, Sasuke s'était effondré, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour le reste de la journée. A 17 heures, il s'était emparé de sa veste et avait marché jusqu'au parking, presque machinalement. Puis, alors que les rues défilaient, il avait senti une colère sourde s'insinuer en lui. Au moment où il avait regagné son appartement, cette colère s'était muée en rage et le signe de main de l'autre imbécile n'avait rien arrangé. Pourtant, il allait falloir se rendre à l'évidence, le rendez-vous avec Naruto était fixé au lundi suivant, trois jours plus tard, et il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

***

_Dimanche. 03h27_. C'était ce qu'indiquait le réveil.

Naruto, était debout dans le noir, presque nu, à la fenêtre de sa chambre, côté rue. Face à lui, dans l'immeuble d'en face du moins, le jeune homme brun semblait faire les cent pas dans son salon, se précipitant parfois sur le clavier de son ordinateur pour finalement se relever brusquement dans un mouvement de colère. Le blond pouvait sans mal l'apercevoir car, étrangement, ce soir, les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés. Sasuke n'avait pas pour habitude d'agir de la sorte. A cette heure-ci, son appartement était généralement hermétiquement clos, Naruto l'avait observé suffisamment de fois pour le savoir. Voilà pourquoi il était aussi fasciné. Il ne parvenait pas à tourner la tête, à détacher ses yeux des mains du jeune homme qui s'agitaient avec désespoir, qui passaient sur sa nuque avec lassitude, qui s'abattaient sur la table avec colère… Il était troublé par cette facette de Sasuke qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apercevoir.

« Hé… murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce que ça fait de coucher avec un homme ? »

Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, à cet instant, cette seule question semblait mobiliser l'ensemble de ses facultés de réflexion.

La jeune femme étendue derrière lui ouvrit les yeux et s'étira dans un mouvement félin. D'une manière beaucoup moins élégante, elle s'assit et ébouriffa ses cheveux roses.

« C'est quoi cette question ? Dit-elle dans un éclat de rire. Tu penses à essayer ?

- Réponds-moi. » Insista-t-il.

Elle parut ennuyée quelques instants puis tenta une explication :

« Alors, quand tu couches avec un homme… c'est… enfin, tu te sens… c'est bien, quoi ! » Conclut-elle.

Naruto sourit et la remercia pour cette information cruciale. Elle rit encore et se leva d'un bond, enfilant par la même occasion ses sous-vêtements.

« J'y vais… »

Il savait qu'il aurait du avoir un peu plus de considération pour la jeune femme, qu'il aurait au moins du lui donner toute son attention. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. A contrecœur, il tourna le dos à la fenêtre et l'observa sans bouger. Elle attrapa ses chaussures et continua de s'habiller en dirigeant vers la porte. Le blond fit finalement un geste pour l'accompagner mais elle lui assura qu'elle connaissait le chemin. Malgré tout, elle fit volte-face au moment d'appuyer sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée et lui dit :

« Je sais que tu as besoin d'air. J'ai bien compris ça, alors ne t'inquiète pas… J'espère qu'on se reverra. »

Naruto acquiesça et elle partit sans en dire plus. Besoin d'air, besoin d'être seul… pourquoi pas… bof.

De retour dans la chambre, il pu voir que cette fois, les lumières de l'appartement de Sasuke étaient belles et bien éteintes. Dans un soupir, il s'effondra dans le lit encore chaud et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Les draps portaient encore l'odeur de Sakura. Avant ce soir, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis une éternité, depuis le lycée à vrai dire. A cette époque, ils avaient été plutôt proches, on pouvait même dire qu'il avait eu un sérieux faible pour elle. A la fin de sa scolarité, après des années de galère et que quasi-harcèlement, la jeune femme avait enfin dit oui. Enfin ! Elle avait été sa première. Pourtant, à peine leurs premiers rendez-vous passés, Naruto s'était envolé. Sans prévenir personne. Il avait disparu.

Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas ses parents, il était donc, à l'époque, sous la responsabilité d'un tuteur légal. Il l'avait rencontré à ses 13 ans et s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui, appréciait les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble tout autant que la liberté que le vieux lui accordait. L'homme était très pris et avait choisit de le laisser mener sa vie comme il l'entendait : il avait son propre appartement, un budget déterminé par mois et des rendez-vous réguliers pour des mises au point et discussions. Cependant, Naruto avait la possibilité de le voir à sa guise et en profitait assez souvent. Ces instants de sécurité avaient pris fin de manière plutôt brutale. Crise cardiaque, c'est tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Après tout, il n'avait aucun droit, il n'était pas de la famille, n'habitait pas avec lui, et le système était connu pour être particulièrement injuste dans ce genre de cas. Avait suivi un courrier, une convocation chez un juge et le nom d'un nouveau tuteur à quelques mois seulement de sa majorité. A l'autre bout du pays. Naruto avait suivi le mouvement, il s'était laissé porter. Il était parti sans rien dire à personne, sans jamais répondre aux messages de Sakura. Finalement, sa nouvelle situation n'avait pas été aussi terrible qu'il l'avait imaginée : son nouveau tuteur était un homme sympathique. Mais malgré ce cadre accueillant, le jeune homme avait vécu plus d'un an de flottement durant lequel il n'était pas parvenu à faire quoi que ce soit. Puis il avait fini par se faire des amis, se lancer dans les études et trouver un travail qui lui plaisait et une petite amie apparemment géniale. Apparemment. A leur séparation, il avait pris la décision de revenir d'où il venait. Et, encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Ce soir, agacé de tourner en rond dans l'appartement, Naruto était finalement sorti et s'était retrouvé dans un bar qu'il connaissait bien. A peine avait-il franchi la porte de l'établissement qu'il l'avait aperçue. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas espérer revenir dans sa ville natale et ne pas la croiser… Il avait tenté un demi-tour loin d'être discret mais trop tard, Sakura l'avait déjà attrapé par le bras.

« Naruto ? C'est toi ? »

Il avait balbutié un timide « salut », craignant sa réaction qui avait été, contre toute attente, plus que chaleureuse. Une heure plus tard, ils discutaient à une table comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Naruto l'avait trouvée encore plus jolie qu'à l'époque du lycée, avec une confiance en elle qui lui allait à ravir. Accrochée à son cocktail, la jeune femme était passablement éméchée et il s'était lui-même senti plus que joyeux. Il semblait impossible de la faire taire et au fil de la soirée, il avait, entre autres, appris qu'elle travaillait comme infirmière, qu'elle possédait un chien, qu'elle était sur le point de se marier et qu'elle « flippait grave » à cette idée. C'était d'ailleurs ce moment qu'elle avait choisi pour lui masser l'intérieur de la cuisse avec le pied. D'abord perplexe, il avait cédé rapidement, largement aidé par l'alcool et le regard plus que suggestif que la jeune femme lui avait lancé. Ils avaient pris un taxi pour rentrer chez le jeune homme et il s'était quasiment jeté sur elle dans le couloir menant à son appartement. Arrivés dans la chambre, Sakura avait plaisanté sur le fait qu'il était nettement plus doué que par le passé et, dans un éclat de rire, Naruto lui avait gentiment enfoncé la tête dans un oreiller pour la faire taire.

Le jeune homme dormit quasiment toute la journée du lendemain. A son réveil, il tenta tant bien que mal d'apercevoir Sasuke par la fenêtre mais l'appartement du brun semblait encore plus inaccessible que d'habitude. Naruto s'installa dans l'autre appartement et se mit finalement au travail pour préparer son rendez-vous du lendemain, passa bien une heure devant sa penderie avant d'opter pour un costume gris, sobre et décontracté, et regarda les séries américaines à la télé tout en grignotant dans son canapé pour le reste de la journée.

Lundi matin. Ordinateur portable sous le bras, chemise parfaitement repassée, Naruto levait la tête vers le bâtiment dans lequel il avait rendez-vous.

Il décida soudainement qu'il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner et passa la porte d'entrée d'un pas décidé.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici (enfin) le chapitre 3. Toutes mes excuses, la vie n'a pas été facile ces derniers temps :)

* * *

**True to life - Chapitre 3**

Cloîtré dans son minuscule bureau sans fenêtre, Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par perdre ses doigts à force de les tordre.

Dix minutes qu'il observait le blond tourner en rond devant la porte grâce à la caméra de sécurité… Il l'avait vu arriver d'un pas assuré puis se figer brusquement en lisant le nom sur la porte : « Sasuke Uchiha ».

Et visiblement, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Soudain extrêmement agacé, le brun jaillit hors de son fauteuil et se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir violemment.

« Tu vas te décider à entrer ? » Beugla-t-il.

Naruto, les yeux écarquillés, dut apparemment faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas lâcher ce qu'il avait en main et sa seule réponse fut un « ah… heu » hésitant. Finalement, il pénétra dans le bureau et s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir disposé à cet effet. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Alors, j'imagine qu'on se tutoie… »

A cet instant, Sasuke se fit violence pour ne pas lui coller son poing dans la gueule. A la place, il tenta de retrouver une attitude un peu plus professionnelle et fit un mouvement de tête en direction de l'ordinateur portable du blond histoire d'éviter toute nouvelle dérive vers une possible conversation amicale.

« Donc ?

- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes de travailler avec moi ?

- Absolument pas. Je veux d'abord voir ce que tu me proposes. »

Sasuke savait parfaitement qu'il était infect, il savait également que l'embauche de Naruto ne dépendait pas de lui et qu'elle avait déjà été déterminée mais il décida de se faire mousser un peu, planquant le contrat déjà prêt sous un dossier. Cependant, Naruto ne sembla pas se laisser démonter. Rapidement, il sortit l'ordinateur de sa housse, l'alluma et commença à présenter les différents projets de logo qu'il avait préparé pour ce rendez-vous. Son sourire avait disparu, ses gestes étaient précis, sa voix posée et ses sourcils froncés. D'une façon qu'il considéra comme très désagréable, Sasuke se surprit à penser qu'il avait l'air relativement digne de confiance pour quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas capable de quoi que ce soit quelques jours plus tôt.

Pourtant, la discussion fut dominée par la mauvaise humeur du brun. Ce dernier accueillait toutes les propositions avec une mauvaise foi évidente, ne jetant que de brefs coups d'œil aux dessins et haussant les épaules chaque fois que Naruto prenait la parole.

Après plus de deux heures de négociation à sens quasi-unique, le blond s'affala contre le dossier de son siège. Il demanda une pause pour aller aux toilettes et Sasuke put sentir la pointe d'agacement dans sa voix. Grâce au système de sécurité, il vit le jeune homme qui, à peine sorti du bureau, abattait son poing contre le mur, le visage déformé par la colère. Décidément, ça commençait mal…

Il soupira, la tête dans les mains. Même s'il ne sautait pas de joie à l'idée de travailler avec lui, il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui faire comprendre, sa survie dans la boîte étant également concernée. Il ruminait déjà depuis plusieurs heures son attitude et sa perte de sang froid au début de l'entretien, furieux d'avoir brisé le masque lisse et parfait qu'il revêtait généralement dans ces circonstances. Même absent, même loin, le blond arrivait à le foutre en rogne. Le simple fait de l'apercevoir dans l'appartement d'en face suffisait à lui faire froncer les sourcils. Naruto était une plaie, un accroc dans sa vie plate et sans défauts, une sorte d'électron libre qui désorganisait son organisation. Et le plus exaspérant c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser ce crétin de son esprit. Il ne supportait déjà pas le projet de changement de logo en lui-même et le fait de l'assortir à la présence de Naruto dans un cercle aussi proche de sa petite personne le rendait encore plus détestable.

Et pourtant.

Il devait avouer qu'il restait étrangement surpris du professionnalisme du jeune homme. Apprendre – et admettre – que cet incapable puisse être un graphiste doué avait déjà été un choc suffisant… Sasuke grogna. Il avait fini par espérer pouvoir se débarrasser de cet idiot rapidement, avec quelques répliques cinglantes, et peu importait ce qu'en diraient ses patrons. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que ce dernier s'accrocherait autant.

Naruto fit finalement son retour dans la pièce, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Etrangement calme, il ne retourna pas s'asseoir mais se dirigea vers le meuble aux lignes épurées qui trônait derrière Sasuke et se servit un café dans la tasse personnelle de celui-ci.

_Chassez le naturel…_

Ce dernier le suivit du regard, quelque peu agacé par les libertés que s'accordait le blond mais résolu à ne pas ouvrir la bouche et prouver ainsi de manière flagrante que le jeune homme le mettait hors de lui.

Après un silence pesant, Naruto parla enfin.

« Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème, Sasuke. »

L'autre ne cilla pas.

« C'est vrai, après tout, peut-être que tu es un vrai connard. »

Le ton de sa voix tremblait légèrement mais le brun ne sut pas dire si c'était d'anxiété ou de colère.

Le blond avala une gorgée de café et repris la parole.

« C'est ce qu'on dit de toi en tout cas… Et je dois dire que je commence à le penser aussi. »

Sasuke était resté assis, sans réaction. Bien décidé à s'en foutre et prêt à tout du moment que ça puisse précipiter le départ de Naruto.

Mais lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bleus qui le fixaient d'un air supérieur, il perdit le peu de contenance qu'il lui restait et en un bond, il fut sur le jeune homme et l'attrapa par le col.

Personne ne le dénigrait. Absolument personne.

« Tu te prends pour qui ? Hein ? » Hurla-t-il.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage du blond.

« Voilà enfin ton vrai visage, Sasuke Uchiha. Ce n'est pas très approprié pour un rendez-vous professionnel, dis moi… »

L'autre, au bord de l'explosion, leva le poing dans sa direction. Ses dernières barrières venaient d'être abattues par l'insolence de Naruto et il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. Le blond se mit à son tour à élever la voix :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'en coller une ? Super ! Je suis la pour le boulot moi, pas pour régler une foutue rancune. J'ai bien compris que tu me supportais pas mais je me comporte comme n'importe quel graphiste à qui on aurait proposé ce travail ! Crois-moi, je fais des efforts. Et toi, connard, t'as l'air de prendre ça personnellement. Alors je répète : c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Sasuke se tendit, un peu pris au dépourvu. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que le blond lui assène froidement ses quatre vérités.

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu as de plus que les autres ? Grogna-t-il.

- Je suis de ton côté, crétin. »

Le jeune homme baissa le bras, incertain du sens de ces paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, siffla Naruto, que je suis un abruti sans aucune expérience ? Je suis pas stupide. Je me suis renseigné avant de venir : éventail, Uchiha… Tu crois que j'ai pas fait le rapprochement ? Je m'attendais pas à tomber sur toi, c'est tout. »

Le coup partit et Naruto se retrouva au sol, la lèvre éclatée.

Essuyant le sang qui coulait du dos de la main, il se releva difficilement et fixa Sasuke avec haine. Ce dernier respirait bruyamment et avait complètement perdu le fil de ce qui était en train de se passer. Le blond, toujours furieux, sortit un papier de sa poche et le jeta sur le bureau du brun. Puis il attrapa ses affaires et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Sasuke s'appuya contre le bureau et tenta de calmer sa respiration irrégulière.

« Merde »

Là, il avait foiré.

Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil et fixa le plafond pendant de longues minutes avant que son rythme cardiaque ne revienne à la normale. Il savait qu'il aurait du rattraper Naruto et s'excuser, le convaincre de revenir et de faire ce putain de logo. Après tout, il aurait du s'en foutre de sa forme et de sa couleur. Il ne l'aimerait pas quoi qu'il arrive… Il aurait pu simplement dire oui à n'importe quelle proposition et réexpédier le blond vite fait chez lui. A la place, il lui avait collé un pain. Cet acte avait peut-être signé la fin de sa vie professionnelle dans cette entreprise. Une superbe occasion de lui pourrir la vie, voilà ce qu'il avait donné au conseil d'administration. Dans un froncement de sourcil, il se demanda pourquoi il tenait tellement à rester dans cette boîte finalement.

Au bout de quelques instants, il remarqua le papier chiffonné sur le bureau. C'était Naruto qui l'avait posé là, il en était sûr… Avec un peu d'hésitation, il tendit les doigts vers la feuille. C'était un essuie-mains que le blond avait certainement ramené des toilettes. Il déplia rapidement la feuille et resta un instant stupéfait.

Puis un rire nerveux le pris.

Foutu mec imprévisible.

C'était un croquis, un brouillon. Une autre proposition de logo apparemment.

Habilement dissimulé dans le dessin stylisé, il pouvait le voir.

L'éventail.

Son éventail.

***

Naruto chercha un billet au fond de sa poche et le posa sur le bar.

Il était tard. Il avait bu, pas assez pour être minable mais suffisamment pour voir le trottoir faire des vagues.

« Fait chier. »

Il avait du mal à l'avaler celle-là. Oh oui, ça le faisait chier d'avoir foutu en l'air un boulot aussi intéressant à cause de cet abruti de Sasuke.

Mais bon, l'autre s'était vraiment comporté comme le dernier des connards.

Il toucha du bout des doigts sa lèvre fendue. « Aie. »

Il avait l'impression que les choses n'auraient pas pu finir autrement que par des coups. Déjà, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, leurs rares échanges semblaient s'être limités à se foutre sur la gueule. Pourtant, Naruto pensait qu'ils avaient grandi et que les choses auraient pu se passer autrement cette fois… De toute évidence, il était incapable de se comporter autrement que comme un pauvre adolescent pré-pubère lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sasuke.

Tanguant un peu, Naruto récupéra son courrier et prit les escaliers pour monter chez lui. En général, ça ne le dérangeait pas mais il y avait vraiment des jours ou il désespérait de l'absence d'ascenseur dans son immeuble.

Il aurait parié qu'il y en avait un dans celui de Sasuke. Ben oui, tout était certainement mieux chez Sasuke.

Il secoua énergiquement la tête pour chasser le jeune homme de son esprit.

« Sale con. »

Une fois dans le couloir, Naruto hésita quelques secondes entre les deux portes et opta finalement pour l'appartement numéro 1. Au moins, ça l'empêcherait de penser au travail. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa veste et soupira en constatant l'état de la pièce. Papier peint défraichi, canapé éventré, montagne de vaisselle sale… Il eut presque envie de faire demi-tour.

Balançant ses clés sur la table basse déjà encombrée d'objet divers, il pensa, amusé, que deux appartements voulait forcément dire deux fois plus de ménage. S'il avait réalisé ça avant, il aurait sûrement fait les choses autrement. Quoique…

Malgré tout, l'appartement que Naruto préférait dans la vie de tous les jours, c'était le premier, l'appartement minuscule et bordélique. Il s'y sentait mieux, plus à sa place, même s'il avait parfois besoin de s'échapper dans le monde plus structuré de l'appartement numéro 2. Il se fit la réflexion que si cet appartement était plus organisé, c'était justement parce qu'il n'y vivait pas et ne l'utilisait pratiquement que pour travailler. Il n'y avait jamais fait entrer personne et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Après avoir laissé son esprit divaguer quelques instants, il s'attaqua à son courrier avec détermination. Il grimaça. Facture. Facture. Publicité. Et une étrange enveloppe vierge, sans nom ni adresse. De manière totalement inutile, il la secoua à son oreille pour tenter de deviner ce qu'elle contenait, puis se décida à l'ouvrir.

Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il reconnut l'éventail qui ornait l'entête du document. Il n'eut pas besoin de le parcourir pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Un contrat.

Un peu tremblant, il s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Chose totalement inconcevable à cette heure de la nuit, Sasuke était sur le balcon et regardait dans sa direction avec insistance.

« Demain. 10 heures. Appartement 324. »

C'était la note qui accompagnait le contrat.

Et le brun rentra.

__________

9 heures 59 minutes exactement.

Naruto attendait patiemment, les yeux rivés à sa montre et le doigt en face du bouton de l'interphone de l'appartement 324.

Sasuke n'avait bien entendu pas mis de nom sur la sonnette, juste un numéro. Un bon moyen d'être tranquille.

La trotteuse venait d'atteindre le 12.

10 heures pile !

Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, Naruto enfonça le bouton de l'interphone.

Puis, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage, il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois de suite, finissant par appuyer sur la sonnette à un rythme frénétique.

Il n'avait absolument aucun doute sur le fait que sonner à l'interphone comme un dégénéré allait rendre Sasuke furieux mais il avait bien l'intention de se venger de la veille. Un peu.

Gagné.

Le son qui sortit de l'interphone fut une sorte de hurlement inintelligible mais Naruto sembla distinguer son nom entre deux insultes.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et il ne put retenir un éclat de rire satisfait.

« Ah ? » Pas d'ascenseur finalement.

Au troisième étage, il retrouva le brun qui le toisa d'un air passablement énervé.

« Bien, dit-il, avant d'entrer chez toi, je réclame le droit de t'en coller une chaque fois que ce que tu diras ne me plait pas.

- Très drôle, rétorqua le brun. Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis, je suis ton…

- Mon patron ? Absolument pas. Nous sommes associés, rappelle-toi.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas. » Conclut Sasuke.

_Moderne et efficace_. Ces deux adjectifs caractérisaient à merveille l'appartement dans lequel Naruto venait de pénétrer.

En fait, il avait aussi pensé à vide et froid…

Aucun meuble inutile. Même les rares objets de décoration semblaient avoir une fonction.

Le blond se dit que Sasuke avait peut-être un autre appartement aussi bordélique que le sien mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée d'un sourire : totalement improbable.

« Pourquoi chez toi ? Pourquoi pas à ton bureau ?

- Y'a des oreilles qui trainent là-bas…

- D'accord. Alors je marche au café. »

Ayant parfaitement saisi le message, Sasuke soupira et se dirigea vers ce qui devait être la cuisine. Naruto en profita pour détailler un peu plus l'appartement du brun. Il semblait un peu plus grand que le sien. Terriblement propre et rangé au millimètre. Avec ce genre de mobilier austère mais bien plus confortable que ce qu'on imagine. Afin d'aller au bout de son exploration, il ouvrit discrètement la porte d'un placard et constata avec effroi que le brun rangeait sa collection de CD par ordre alphabétique.

_Qu'est-ce que t'es ennuyeux, Sasuke…_

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme ressortit de la cuisine avec le café.

Naruto resta perplexe une seconde. Etant un champion de la récupération et de la vaisselle dépareillée, l'idée d'avoir un service à café assorti le dépassait complètement. Et là, en l'occurrence, le service en question était parfaitement assorti, du plateau à la petite cuillère…

« C'est un cadeau. » Se sentit obligé de préciser le brun face à l'hésitation évidente du blond face à ce choc des cultures.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

« De qui ?

- Une femme. »

Bien. Point barre. Il n'en saurait pas plus. Cependant, l'idée que Sasuke puisse avoir une vie sociale en dehors de sa présence laissa à Naruto un goût assez amer dans la bouche et une sensation étrangement désagréable au creux de l'estomac. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas parlé depuis une éternité, le blond s'était pris à considérer qu'il jouissait d'une position privilégiée dans le petit monde du brun, observant jour après jour, à travers la fenêtre de son appartement, les habitudes de ce dernier. Se retrouver devant la preuve formelle qu'un aspect de sa vie lui échappait était assez déstabilisant.

Afin de masquer son trouble, le blond plongea ses lèvres dans le café brûlant et fit presque aussitôt une moue dégoutée.

« Je t'apprendrai.

- A quoi ? Demanda Sasuke sur un ton un peu sec.

- A faire du bon café. » Répondit le jeune homme comme si c'était une évidence.

La discussion s'orienta directement vers des aspects plus professionnels. Le contrat stipulait que leur association disposait d'une semaine pour mettre en place une série de nouveaux logos et les soumettre à une étude de marché afin de déterminer lequel était le plus efficace. Ce logo final serait présenté lors d'une réunion.

Une semaine. C'était court, mais faisable. A condition de ne pas chômer…

« Voilà ce que je veux. » Décréta Sasuke en posant sur la table le croquis dessiné la veille dans les toilettes de la boîte.

Naruto sourit et voulu faire une remarque à ce sujet mais le regard que lui jeta le brun l'en dissuada grandement. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de lancer son ordinateur.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, ils passèrent leurs journées à travailler chez Sasuke, commençant tôt le matin et finissant tard le soir. Le processus était plus difficile que prévu mais Naruto eut l'occasion de constater que Sasuke était un partenaire de travail idéal, méticuleux et intelligent, lorsqu'il ne faisait pas preuve de mauvaise volonté, bien entendu.

Fidèle à lui-même, le blond prenait de plus en plus ses aises dans l'appartement, laissant trainer ses affaires de manière plus qu'anarchique et s'octroyant avec délice de longues pauses dans les fauteuils moelleux de Sasuke. Alors que le brun n'avait cessé de lui lancer des regards désapprobateurs au début, il se contentait désormais d'ignorer les faits, tout simplement, et de consacrer son énergie à autre chose.

__________

Naruto observa longuement son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain avant de s'asperger le visage d'eau glacée. A deux jours de la réunion finale, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pour habitude de se lever avant le soleil mais ça faisait partie des nombreuses exigences de Sasuke : commencer tôt. L'ennui, dans l'histoire, c'était que même en commençant tôt, ils finissaient toujours tard…

Même s'il avait l'impression de ne rien faire d'autre que travailler, il appréciait le fait de passer presque tout son temps avec Sasuke. Il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait : une position privilégiée dans le cercle du brun, même si c'était contre le gré de celui-ci. Sa curiosité était enfin satisfaite et il en apprenait bien plus sur ses manies et ses habitudes qu'en l'observant de loin. Le gros point d'interrogation restait sa vie sociale… Jamais de coup de téléphone, jamais de courrier vraiment privé. Naruto avait beau fureter dans tous les coins de l'appartement dès que Sasuke tournait le dos, il ne trouvait jamais rien de personnel. Leurs rapports n'étaient pas réellement plus détendus, ne permettant pas au blond de lui poser directement la question, mais au cours de plusieurs conversations, Naruto avait cru apercevoir un léger sourire sur les lèvres du brun et, à vrai dire, il en retirait une certaine fierté.

Il en était pleinement conscient maintenant. Que Sasuke lui plaisait. Sa fascination pour le brun ne semblait jamais s'estomper. Sasuke lui plaisait, indéniablement. Naruto était généralement entier dans ses sentiments et il l'avait admis sans en faire un drame. Sasuke était un homme, évidemment, c'était un point non négligeable à prendre en compte, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier… Lorsqu'il en était arrivé à cette conclusion, il avait simplement haussé les épaules et souri. Il comptait bien profiter du reste du temps qu'il allait passer avec lui, et après… on verrait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de changer quoi que ce soit. Il aimait simplement sentir son cœur battre plus vite.

Réalisant qu'il était en retard, Naruto attrapa ses affaires, dévala les marches en courant et traversa la rue au pas de course. A peine avait-il pénétré dans l'appartement qu'il sentit l'aura de rage qui émanait du brun. Sasuke le fixait, bras croisés et sourcils froncés.

« Je sais, je suis en retard, désolé… »

Ne percevant aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme, il tenta une question.

« Heu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis évincé du projet. Je ne serai pas à la réunion, ils ne veulent que toi. »

Complètement abasourdi, Naruto regarda le brun se diriger vers le canapé et s'asseoir.

« Attends… Attends. Attends. C'est pas possible. On est partenaires, on a monté ce projet ensemble. C'est pas possible…

- C'est comme ça ! » Aboya Sasuke.

Sentant que ce n'était pas le moment d'approfondir la discussion, Naruto sortit ses affaires et se mit au travail en silence. Il avait encore pas mal de pain sur la planche s'il voulait être prêt pour le lendemain. Et il avait bien l'intention de se surpasser et d'être digne du travail que lui et Sasuke avaient abattu jusqu'à maintenant. Il était furieux de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, furieux de voir Sasuke immobile, sans réaction, regardant le vide assis dans son canapé. A voir son attitude, ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. La situation du brun n'était peut-être pas si enviable finalement.

__________

En ouvrant les yeux, Naruto se sentit légèrement perdu… Il n'était de toute évidence pas chez lui. Il chercha des yeux d'où provenait le bruit qui l'avait réveillé et il lui sembla brusquement que son cœur manquait un battement. Sasuke se tenait debout à quelques mètres, observant quelque chose par la fenêtre, les cheveux en bataille, sa perfection un peu éraflée dans la lumière fade du matin. Il baissa les yeux quelques instants pour rattacher la ceinture de son peignoir et se replongea dans sa contemplation.

Le jeune homme sentait son cœur s'agiter violemment dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke ainsi, aussi détendu et naturel. Aussi beau. Malgré toutes ces heures à l'observer depuis son appartement, malgré tout le temps passé avec lui, il n'avait jamais vu cet air sur son visage.

Et il ne voulait surtout pas que ce moment s'arrête.

« La réunion est dans deux heures. »

Le visage de Sasuke avait repris son expression habituelle. Les souvenirs de Naruto s'éclaircirent : il avait travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit pour boucler le dossier et s'était effondré dans le canapé pour une petite pause. Petite pause qui s'était apparemment prolongée.

« Tu devrais te préparer, la réunion est dans deux heures. » Répéta Sasuke.

Naruto ne parvenait pas à ralentir son cœur à un rythme normal. La vision qu'il avait eu de Sasuke l'obsédait, littéralement. Comme un automate, il attrapa ses affaires et rentra chez lui, prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et appela un taxi.

Dans les couloirs de la boîte, il croisa Sasuke, le visage dénué de toute émotion. Ce dernier ne lui adressa pas la parole, se contentant de lui jeter un regard vide. La scène de ce matin se jouait toujours en boucle dans le cerveau du blond. Il eut envie de lui crier qu'il allait tout faire pour que cette réunion soit un succès, mais il ne le fit pas.

S'installant bien à l'avance dans la salle, Naruto alluma son ordinateur. Soudain, il se figea : quelque chose clochait. Il manquait quelque chose. Oui, il manquait quelque chose…

« Putain de merde ! »

Le dossier des modèles de logo. Il manquait le dossier des modèles de logo ! Le jeune homme essaya de passer en revue l'ensemble des évènements de ces derniers jours, cherchant à savoir pourquoi ce dossier n'était pas là ou il était censé être. Il n'avait pas travaillé sur les dessins depuis trois jours. Il les avait transférés sur l'autre ordinateur pour pouvoir travailler avec son propre matériel… chez lui. Chez lui !

Submergé par le stress, il se prit la tête dans les mains, cherchant désespérément une solution. Alors qu'il se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres, il aperçut à nouveau Sasuke qui se dirigeait vers son bureau. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita à sa rencontre.


End file.
